farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FarmVille Wiki/Archive 1
New Event I think I stumbled across a Beta for a new event. I went on Farmville.com and It came up with a new Dark Green and Red Mystery Box, The Secret Cow and Secret Sheep, and a new 'Far East' event. I cant seem to regain the items I purchased but it wasnt much. LEGOLord - 7th April 2010 The Event is now live! LEGOLord - 8th April 2010 ---- Poll about new FarmVille Wiki bureaucrat . The idea is good, but the poll not gives enough information to the avarage users. I guess Rogue4ever was the first new admin so this is the reason to being first in the list. But his not to active lately ( ). Its a joke? --Cinty 09:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Zyanga's FarmVille.com Website Zyanga has implemented the FarmVille.com website as a portal to access the game. This is important enough to be an item on the first page of the wiki. Access to FarmVille.com shares the logon credentials with Facebook. If you are not already signed in to Facebook then Farmville.com will present the Facebook login screens. I feel there should be a second "play Farmville" link directly to the Farmville.com site. They also added several "exclusive from Farmville.com" gifts. These are visible in the Facebook listings but can only be gifted from the new site. An addition side note: Use of the Firefox browser with the NoScript add-in generates many cross-site scripting warnings because of the intertwined relationship between Facebook and Farmville. 02:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) --ChriRobe do retired adoption animals get unretired :No. Ajraddatz Talk 03:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Coming Soon (?) I have thought of a really cool idea that I cant belive someone has not thought of before! We should have a 'Coming Soon' Page. Yes I know youll all moan about we dont know if an item is acctually coming, but my idea is to only put new features that are announced on the Farmville podcast on the 'Coming Soon' page. I feel it would be a great idea. What do you think??? Matta jr 11:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I like that idea, but what if we just made it "Podcasts". Coming soon sounds a little to "promising" to the users of the Wiki, I think. Plus, this way, we will not have to go back and fix the same page constantly and have a record of what FarmVille has said that they'll release. I think this may even further help with the many Unreleased/Unconfirmed pages that we get. :) Usakoi 14:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok cool. So should I definatly make this page?? Matta jr 01:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I think so. Start a sandbox at least until we get a few more votes. Usakoi 04:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I disagree. A Wiki should present known facts to the readers. A coming soon page would undoubtedly result in unsourced information being posted or information sourced from places other than farmville.com which I have always been opposed to. We have a category for unreleased items - a podcast or coming soon page is a bit far. I may agree to a Future Updates if every single item posted on there was given a reliable source from the farmville.com website. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 12:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Theboy1001. I was waiting for some negative feedback and I do understand your point of view. But if on this coming soon/podcast/future releases page we only have items that have been mentioned in the official farmville podcasts as a definite future release wont that be ok. We could specifically state on the page that its only for items that we know are coming out because they were in the podcast. Also it would be nice to have somewhere to put the farmville postcasts on this wikia and this page would be the perfect place. The podacasts would act a backup evidence to the staitments being made. Thanks again :) Matta jr 13:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. We currently have the Unreleased Items page, which I think, currently, needs a lot'of work. If you can go though that, remove any unverified items and provide sources for what we can verify, it would be very helpful. So long as you provide sources for every item on the page, I am fine with whatever you deicde to do with it beyond that. I'm happy for you to make a start; I'll try to help out where I can. 'Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 13:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC). :: Ok cool. I'll make some edits to the Unreleased Items page, and expand it onto a deffinate page. If I do something wrong/ you dont like or go too far please feel free to stop me/edit it yourself. Matta jr 01:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ive made a seperate page for official releases: Official FarmVille Podcasts . I hope you like it :S Matta jr 02:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like it :) Ajraddatz Talk 04:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) can someone please tell me why i cant get into my wee envelope with red circle dispaying the number 50 on top right hand corner of farmville, it used to work but now it takes me straight to faceboook where i only have 1 or 2 gifts Probably answered all ready but Why is everything on this website done in past tense? I mean for something like...The snow for your farm-it says "Was Avaliable" or something like that. It STILL IS avaliable so why was?Bkopicz3 11:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I think it's used to avoid needing to edit each even page once the event is over. Whoaitsshane 06:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) But the SNOW BLANKET seems to be a perminant item now. Since it is the middle of Summer and still there. Bkopicz3 16:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wedding tent Dear SIr, Now I am in level 19 and until now I do not have wedding tent. How can I buy it? I can not find it in the Market Thanks Mariem :You cannot buy the wedding tent as the event is over. Resa1983 01:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) urgent request!!! we need Pakistan's Flag in farmville!!!!!!!! pleaseeee!! :Please note that we are NOT Zynga. We are a fan site run by fans for fans. If you have a request for Zynga, please make it on the official farmville website. Resa1983 22:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Habbo? Should habbo be counted as a facebook game now? Wikite The Wiki Warrior 13:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) "Most recent updates" from January 7 Wow, the limited edition Chestnut and Hazelnut Tree are 50% off in the market before they expire? Seriously? --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 19:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Main page I'm not sure where else to post this so I'm gonna post it here. On the main homepage where it shows the list of events the Football Event(2011) isn't listed. I tried to add it but I'm not sure how...Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 17:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 Farmville gas problem I am having trouble with gas disappearing. I get enough for 90 plots but can only harvest 16 to 30 plots. What is wrong ? bplease reply to bdfdej@insightbb.com 21:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) All Bushels, More Recipes! I think we should definently be able to use all our bushels for all sorts of recipes. I mean I know that the peope at FarmVille are working hard for us to enjoy the game. We want more and I know you all think that having a million bushel and having nothing to do with them is not cool. Please read this FarmVille and think for a month or two, try to think of more recipes for every crafting building( spas, bakeries, and wineries). I want obe able to make more goods and you remember that promise on the menu. You promised us that we would be able to trade in our goods for prizes and such, MAKE IT TRUE! Request for help Why cant i get think i ask for and peaple giv me an i dont get it????? for 2 days i trying but i cant have it??????in my inbox or on qversrtion??? you giv me it 1 buttel and 1 rosa rosett??? Icon database? How do people find the icons for animals/crops/etc? Is there some sort of back door into FarmVille where I can get these icons? AlexSUCF 19:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) They're usually found at farmville.com, zynga.com or something similar. Most of the time, they can be found via other player's wall posts or farms. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 03:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Home Page Suggestions Several things to think about: 1) The link for Farmville.com should be removed because that site was discontinued on March 21st and now redirects to the Facebook version of the game. 2) The link for FarmBook doesn't seem to work. Remove? 3) Most Recent Updates...last "update" is from two years ago. I'm sure there have been more recent podcasts (I personally don't follow them). Is there a way to fix the dates on the RSS feed links? They all show as 1/1/1970. 4) The Gameplay section: Can we remove the links for "Pests", "Cow Breeding", and "Horse Stable", and revise this box to reflect more current topics? Possibly: Levels/Ribbons/Collections/Mystery Egg/Mystery Seedling/Mystery Baby/SDB/Crafting/Hawaii 5) Get rid of the Poll about the want/need for a 5th farm. It's here, nothing anyone can do about it. That's it for now. AlexSUCF 08:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC) 1 & 2) Removed the dead links. 3) *The Most Recent Updates is set to automatically pull the day page for the current date. If you want it to show updates for the current year, you have to edit that page (e.g. on December 23, it will show December 23, which has updates that happened since 2009.) *I've updated the header to say "On this Day in FarmVille", hopefully that's a bit more clear. *Updates is a problematic section. I've debated removing it completely since very few people have ever even edited that section of the wiki. The templates used to be manually added to that section, and it was chronically several months out of date. At least with the new section, there is one less thing to update when putting in new material. However, the day pages and date templates (e.g. March 30 uses ) still need to be created and kept up to date for it to work. *Not sure how to fix the date thing for the RSS. I don't know if it's a coding issue on Wikia's part or Zynga's part. 4) Response on Talk:FarmVille_Wiki/Gameplay 5) Updated to ask about Player Appreciation Week. Feel free to change the poll to a new one in a month (or so). Vandraedha (talk · ) 14:21, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Shut down People are continuously adding more new info, why don't we change the main page to it's former self, rather than this saddening post? Also, why did the wiki shut down?!? Oh... Nice prank. *faint* FarmVille 2 Farmville 2 Wiki? Timepaige (talk) 16:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) That's a different wiki. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 17:45, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hey Everybody!! My name is Tythesly and I just wanted to say Hi!!! I just had a couple of questions. 1. Who are the Big Wigs here... the Major Players.... the Admins? =D 2. Where do people get the pictures for crops that are in the different stages of their growth? 3. Does the farmville 2 wiki have its own answer section like this one. That way I can direct people to it. Well thats it for now. Hope I can help. Tythesly (talk) 23:24, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ; Answers: # We are a fan page wiki and are not employed in any way by Zynga so we have no idea who the " Major Players " of the game are! ## If you want to know who the administrators of the Game then you will need to contact Zynga for that. ## If you want to know who the administrators of this wiki then click . # At one time, the players, were able to get the image from their computers cache, but now the images are in a format that can not be directly viewed anymore -- this is why the newer crops do not have crop stages images and the trees do not have the images for with light, with snow, with lights and snow, etc. ... # You will have to ask the admins of the FarmVille 2 wiki -- we are not directly affiliated with them to know that answer. -- 00:35, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Replies: 1. Yep I was just wondering who the admins for this wiki were :) 2. I am able to get those picture files as you can see to the left... But I just cant find things like stages of crops or stuff with snow, lights etc. 3. Ok thanks ; Answers to Tythesly and Welcome to the wiki! 1. We're pretty relaxed around here, so we keep any admins who need large head coverings in a dark cave, and occasionally feed them to . ;-) 2. The FarmVille database used to be much more open, and editors would get the images from their directly. Nowadays, it is much more difficult to find the images because they use a more obscure database. If you find any of the missing images, please feel free to upload them to the appropriate page. If you need help doing this, let one of us know, and we'll be happy to provide pointers. 3. I'm not aware of any answers wiki for FarmVille 2, but you could ask at Wikia Answers. 4. Welcome to the FarmVille wiki! Please don't forget that you have to sign your posts (use ~~~~) when you post to talk pages, or we have to look at the page history to see who said what. While our , , and automatically attribute posts, our the talk pages do not (yet!) Hopefully, this will change soon. Vandraedha (talk · ) 01:33, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to let everybody know that I found a way to get the images for all of the following: Trees - Snow, Lights, Both, Etc Crops - ALL Stages of growth =D Buildings - Snow, Lights, Etc I have noticed that all the new stuff do not support those decorations. You can see the proof below. I DID IT!!!!!!!.png|Trees Decoration Aaah.png|All Item Info Oh Yeah lol.png|Crop Stages Cherry Tree Test.png|Testing the image transparency. It takes a lot of work but I believe that helping the community is worth it. Tythesly (talk) 22:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : I agree: It does take a lot of work, and it is worth it. I look forward to seeing you upload these additions to this wiki. :-) Vandraedha (talk · ) 01:36, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Also, be careful when you retrieve the images -- As you can see with the Cherry Tree that you extracted -- it has a black background when it should be transparent -- I think this is caused by the Image editor like Paint -- I use a website image editor at www.online-image-editor.com to make the backgrounds transparent -- 05:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: I was actually testing the transparency. When I extract the image it converts to a bitmap file and has a white background. So I have to convert that to png, put up a transparent background. then remove all the white lol. Im doing the best I can however I cannot seem to get the tinest pixels of white around all the edges. Tythesly (talk) 18:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: You are doing exactly how I have to make some of the images that I have had to make, when converting from bitmap to png, etc. ... so I know exactly what you mean -- I have a hard time getting that tiny pixel of white around the edges of the actual images too -- if you cant get it -- leave it - it works fine for the wiki use -- we are not perfectionists here ( not yet anyhow ) :: I am grateful that you can get to the hashed images -- I wish I could do that -- then I would be adding those missing images myself. :: Keep up the good work -- this is how you learn -- trial and error -- that is how I learned what I know about how to do Templates on wiki's and what little I do know about images as well. -- 18:50, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I have to say exactly what Jrooksjr said. Thank you very much for the new images! Thank you very much for the new images (again)! I'm wondering if your hashed images are being converted by the program you are using to view them? I know that the default image I see when I get a random image from the database is in PNG (but, I can only get random images). Check your settings, you may be able to change the file format extracted. If so, this would allow you to extract them as PNG vs BMP, saving you a step. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 02:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually the program I am using can do that... If I paid for it ($120). Right now I'm using its demo version. Its not a time trial however you cannot extract the pics without paying :-) :: I found a way to grab the image from the programs viewing screen. It works because the images are just the right size... I tested it on bigger pictures like a family pic and the quality would make you cry lol. I am the workaround guy xD :: Tythesly (talk) 03:02, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: ROFL!!! Who put me as the Workaround Guy on my profile XD That was awesome!!!! :: Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 21:12, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I did that a few days ago -- You said it in one of your posts so I gave you that title -- 21:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks man! I am honored :D Wow... I just learned that every single item in the game has a sell coin value... even the ones that sell for cash in the market. There is just a function that they change between coins or cash.... Should I put the coin value even though it doesn't show in the market? :Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 19:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, absolutely, if you have time to do so -- that is what the sellcoin parameter is for -- 19:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) : Ok I will then... i guess its there because it might change to coins in the future :) Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 19:35, February 19, 2013 (UTC) : Oh geez... I said the wrong field in the template... I mean that every item has a cost coin value. Even when you can buy it just for cash. Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 19:37, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :: If it has a costoin value but we can NOT actually purchase it for that coin cost at this time then do not add it to the template because: ::# FarmVille might change it in the future ::# We can not purchase it for that price so it would confuse people looking for it in the market ::# This can be added at any time in the future when it is available for coins ::-- 19:45, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok got it. Date parameters I guess I just have one more question. What do I do with the dates for items that have been re-released. Like the Cloud City Event just started today and a lot of items are already on the wiki. What do I put in the start, end, or other dates fields in the templates? Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 19:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :; startdate= :: The original 1st time it item was introduced :; otherdate= :: Each new re-release of the item :; enddate= :: The date the item is no longer available (end of the event) defaults to "present" -- I do not know if you would change the enddate to the new enddate or not -- V or Greenny are going to have to answer about if you change enddate to the new one or not. : I would think the enddate would change to the new enddate, in my personal opinion and the former endates would be noted in the main articles text -- 20:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I think I will Do that. Keep original start date, add the newer start date in the other date field, and change the end start date the the newer end date. If they don't like it will it be hard to fix? - Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 20:09, February 19, 2013 (UTC) : Nope, just look at the history from before you changed it to get the original enddate -- then change it back to that date. : If you do change the enddate to the new end date -- add the former enddate to the article text by saying something like "the < former even name > ended on enddate and the item was re-released with the < new event name > that began on new start date for this even. : The above is just an idea/example -- feel free to use it or your own words. : -- 20:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok lol... I will have to do that another day on the ones that I changed last time. Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 20:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Im not good with words XD... Just filling in the blanks. Somebody change one of the pages and Ill copy you. Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 00:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : For the Cloud Sheep it says this: : .}} : It could be reworded to say something like this: : . This event ended on June 6th 2012. On February 19th, 2013 the Cloud Sheep was re-released as a apart of the new Cloud City Event (2013).}} : -- something like that -- 00:24, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks lol. Will somebody make that event page or should I link it somewhere else? Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 00:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : Since there is / will be more than 1 even with the same name but different years - The old even will have to be renamed to Cloud City Event (2012) and the original page Cloud City Event will be made into a " Disambiguous page " linking to the 2+ future events with same name. : The new page will have to be made by someone at a later time - unless you just want to : -- 00:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Changing the infobox parameter depends on whether the item is available outside of the market or not. For items like the Cloud Sheep, you would keep the first_available and last_available parameters the same, but add a new set of date to the other_dates parameter. The end date defaults to "present" but can be set to any date if that item is no longer able to be acquired. If you know them, you should make sure to note any specific dates the item enters/leaves the market in the body of the article. :; startdate= :: The original 1st time it item was introduced :; otherdate= :: Each new re-release of the item :; enddate= :: The date the item is no longer available (not just the end of the event) defaults to "present" : -- Vandraedha (talk · ) 09:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Additional Edit rights Wow that editing conflict feature is awesome lol... Yeah I can do that . Somebody will need to change that cloud event template. Also I don't think I can do all those things you said lol. Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 00:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) The Banner Template I mean. Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 00:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : Correct, at the moment you can not move/rename pages/images - but you will be able to when you apply for the Patroller and the Check User Rollback rights on the FarmVille Wiki:Requests for Permissions page. :: Edited by 02:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : -- 00:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I applied Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 01:55, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : You missed one -- you asked for Patroller but forgot the Rollback -- 02:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh lol... You said Check User and I couldn't find that one. I applied :D - 02:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : Ack, sorry I meant Rollback -- sorry about that -- I gave my backing to both as well -- 02:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :: (Bonks Jrooksjr with an invisible squishy bat.) That's because Check User has to be requested from Staff. Considering the infrequency of the need for one, and the other tools available, Check Users are rare. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 09:40, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Just want to let you know I am the founder and leader of Project WAM . Were a fairly new group that is dedicated to make wikis about MMORPG's. We were originally only going to work on ZAM.com but they haven't contacted us in a while, so I decided last night we are going to work on wikia's. And not just on MMORPG's but also flash and console games. I am currently talking with the group about working on this wiki. However some people are annoyed at farmville because their friends bombarded them with requests and new feeds rofl. We are kind of disorganized because of the lack of communication from ZAM so it will be a while before we get a solid vote. We are also looking for more members and some people that have HTML, CSS, Etc Etc knowledge that could help improve our website. As you can tell from the link I gave you my attempt at a website was pretty bad XD. I was in the zone adding every single possible idea I came up with. So just tell me what you think. Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 16:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC) This is kind of scary.... It seems I am all alone on the wiki at the moment... This is freaking me out man.... IM WIGGING OUT!!! : Go retrieve 2 Images and call me in the morning : Or was that take 2 asprin's and ... Oh nevermind -- Go download / add 10 images and call it a night -- 03:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Ha ha ha... Why do i always forgot to sign rofl... its so annoying Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 03:41, February 22, 2013 (UTC) : You know, you could always post to the . You don't have to sign your posts there (they're signed automatically). P.S. - You're not alone, you're never alone on the wiki... mwahahahaha!!!!! --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 09:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC)